Family Ties
by David V
Summary: Hey,this is the first time Ive written fanfiction for a long time It takes place after "Point of No Return" The only difference being Adam didn't disappear in the Archangels light, Any feedback would be appreciated, i want to hopefully carry this story on
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I've been trying to edit this chapter for a while now to correct all the mistakes but for some reason it keeps reverting back to the old version with all the grammar and spelling errors, not sure if its something I'm doing wrong when I try and edit or a problem with the site. Anyway for now at least this is the version thats been revised my beta reader so it should be easier to read if it dose revert back again I'll try my best to correct It ASAP. **

**Thankyou to Blinded In Chains for bringing this to my attention. **

**Big thankyou to Demonic Hope for being my beta. **

* * *

The sudden burst of light from the archangel faded quickly, but the shockwave from it sent all three of them falling to the ground.

"Son of bitch angels" Dean grumbled as he got up from the dusty warehouse floor.

"I'm fine, Dean thanks for asking" Sam added, letting a little sarcasm drip into his voice.

"I know you. It would take more than some dick of an angle to take you down"

Sam just smiled a little shaking his head. It was true in way, he was lucky Zachariah probably could have done a lot worse.

"Where's Adam?" Sam asked surprised that he hadn't remembered his half-brother until now.

"Damn it" Dean shouted as he ran a couple of paces over to where Adam was lying on the ground face down.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked as he staggered after Dean holding his side. _Looks like Zachariah did some damage after all. _

"Dean" Sam asked again sounding a little more concerned now.

"Yeah yeah, I think so just out cold"

Sam bent down, which was more painful than he would have guessed to feel Adam's pulse.

"He's got a pulse, come on we better get him to Bobby's place he can rest up there"

Dean lifted Adam up and carried him over to the back seat of the Impala before helping Sam into the front passenger seat.

"That's all I need two walking wounded" Dean smiled trying to add a little humor to the situation. Sam just gave him an odd glare before shutting his eyes.

* * *

The ride to Bobby's had been a little quicker than expected Sam had slept for most of it, and Adam was still out of it on the back seat. Dean was awake, but tired he felt like he was running on fumes. He thought about stopping at a motel along the way but decided against it, they needed to reach Bobby's as quickly as possible.

"So what are we goanna do about him" Sam yawned wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Well one thing for sure the angles aren't getting their hands him," Dean snapped.

Sensing he'd better not push the conversation Sam dropped it and just stared out the window, the sun had gone down and only the faint outlines of tree's could be seen in the faint moonlight. Adam mumbled something from behind the first sounds he'd made the entire trip.

* * *

Adam found himself at the park again, the warm air felt good on his skin. The sound of laughter from kids playing rung in the air.

Adam just sat back on the bench watching it all. He knew he was dreaming and that none of it was real, well not for him anymore but he didn't care this was the one place he had left the one place where he could be relaxed, calm and most of all happy.

_"I miss you so much mom." _Adam thought

His mother had taken him here whenever she got the chance. They hadn't spent much time together really. She had two jobs and worked day and night but they still had a loving relationship.

When the ghouls came that night he'd tried to fight them off and told her to run. She did but he could still see the look on her face before she ran, as she saw, the two monsters tear into him.

The sound of rain snapped Adam out of it, as he looked around at the now empty park.

The rain was falling fast and something didn't feel right.

_Come on wake up!_ Adam thought to himself. Why he wasn't sure this was dream was unknown to him and he doubted the angels would come back. Still this just didn't feel right. The rain came down much faster now followed by the sounds of thunder

"Wake up!" Adam shouted to himself feeling his body get more agitated.

"Don't worry son I'll make it all better"

He instantly knew the voice of his mother. Adam spun around to see her, and felt his eyes go wide with shock.

It wasn't his mother. Its mouth foamed with blood the skin was peeling off at one side of its face. But the twisted thing move forward and spoke again.

"You've been very bad" It grinned, "Looks like I'm goanna have to punish you"

Adam turned to run, but found his self in front of that thing again. It grabbed his arms and pulled his head closer to its own. Adam screamed and managed to open his eyes.

* * *

Finding the faces' of his two brothers watching over him, Sam looking worried while Dean just looked standard annoyed. He hadn't known Dean that long, but he pretty much had that facial expression on for most situations. _Great there still watching, better say something. _

Just as he was about to Sam spoke up "Bad dream?"

He generally did sound concern and Adam didn't know how to take the fact that he was touched but he still really didn't think of Sam as a brother.

"Yeah, something like that" Adam answered sitting up. He still felt tired but didn't really want to go back to sleep after what just happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam smiled.

"No it's ok, it was nothing. I'll be ok." Adam smiled back.

Sam just nodded and turned around. Adam stared at him for a minute _he seems nice maybe... _and as if on cue Dean finally spoke derailing any good feeling Adam might have had about he's situation.

"Well as long as you weren't blabbing to the angels again,"

"Dean is that really necessary?" Sam asked sounding annoyed.

Adam watched as Sam and Dean argued and sighed to himself. _Maybe I should try going to sleep again._

Adam just shut his eyes and lay down again. The hum of the Impala's engine was actually quite soothing after a while.

After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning Adam finally relented knowing, he wasn't going to get to sleep.

* * *

"Dean admit you have no idea where we are" Sam sounded tired and annoyed but his tone wasn't aggressive, in a strange sort of way it was gentle.

"We're not lost. We just took a wrong turn that's all. Stop whining about it will you?" Dean ordered. Unlike Sam, Dean's voice was defiantly aggressive.

"We?" Sam asked, "You're the one driving Dean. Let's just go back to that motel we passed before okay? We'll get to Bobby's in the morning"

"Fine, I could do with a drink anyway. Being stuck in here with you all day isn't exactly helping my sanity" Dean smirked

Sam just shook his head and sighed probably too tired to argue with Dean.

* * *

Dean had been driving the whole day and having Sam on full winning bitch mode was really starting to annoy him. Thankfully, Sam was now asleep, his lanky frame stretched out next to him in the passenger's chair.

Dean smiled at his younger brother's sleeping form for a moment. _How he gets comfortable like that I'll never know._

The drive back to the motel would only take 10 to 15 minutes but god Dean was bored, Adam had barely spoken since he woke up and Sam only spoke to moan, bitch or complain but at least it was something. Now it was just a very awkward silence. _Here goes nothing I might as well try to talk to him. _

"So Adam you done pretending to be a sleep yet" The word sounded a little more aggressive that he would have liked but at least it got the kid's attention.

"Sorry" Adam mumbled, "Just thought you might want some peace,"

Dean smirked a little at that "Well from Sam maybe, but I'd hate to drive all the way to the motel in silence,"

Gr_eat he wants to talk._ Adam thought to himself. He was silently hoping Sam might wake up and he'd have an excuse to ignore Dean.

It wasn't that he didn't like him, it's just he really didn't know how to talk to him.

"Oh I see," Adam replied gently after a full minute of thinking that was the best thing he could come up with to say.

"Not very talkative are you," Dean laughed

"So Dean what happen to your friend? The one in the trench coat?" Adam asked hoping that focusing Dean's attention on his friend would stop the brotherly heart to heart Dean wanted to have.

"Cas you mean? He'll be ok. He's a tough little guy we'll find him somewhere. Hell knowing that guy he'll probably find us, mind if I ask you something?"

"What? Yeah yeah, sure," Adam completely messed up his words.

He had expected Dean to drop the conversation not ask him something.

"It's just I was wondering do I scare you?"

_Oh great of all the things to ask. _Adam didn't answer for a moment, truth be told Dean did scare him sometimes. But who isn't scared of their older brothers, and there was quite an age gap between them.

"No don't be stupid" Adam replied gently. He knew Dean cared about him or else he wouldn't off come to help him when Zachariah had him.

Dean just nodded and grunted in response and kept on driving.

The neon lights of the motel could now be seen in the distance it wouldn't be long before they got there and hopefully they could put this day behind them, for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to say a big thankyou to everyone whose reviewed, favourited or alerted my story I'm really rusty at writting fiction thats what happens when you nothing but write reports and essays for a year, but I'm glad people enjoyed it and took the time to offer there opinions this chapter has a lot more Sam in it because he didn't really have mutch time in the last one. This chapter might not make mutch sense now but trust me it will later on and I'll try and update every three or four days although the next chapter might be a little late because I'm gonna try and find a Beta Reader first, thankyou for such a nice welcome to this Fanfiction community. **

* * *

The motel wasn't that bad considering the price they paid. The downside only two beds and Sam had practically collapsed onto one straightaway.

"Just great" Dean mutter to himself as he sat down on the edge of the other single bed. Adam was stood by the doorway making it looking like he'd need some sort of permission to come into the rest of the room.

Dean had hoped his youngest sibling would be a little more talkative on the ride to motel but it looked like Adam just wasn't the talkative type.

_Not yet anyway. _

"So kid you ok sleeping on the couch?" Dean asked doing his best to sound serious.

Adam just mumbled a yes in response, but it was clear he was surprised, although he hid it well.

Dean had planned on keeping up this charade a little longer to amuse himself, but eventually decided it was best to give in.

"Kid I'm joking. Do you really think I'm goanna let my baby brother sleep on the couch?"

"Sorry but it's hard to tell not really used to this brotherhood thing" Adam smiled but it was shaky. He was trying way too hard.

"It's ok you'll get used to it eventually," Dean smiled patting his younger brother on the shoulder.

* * *

Sam woke up first; pushing his hair out his eyes, the alarm on the side table said 6:00 AM.

"Guess Dean actually took my advice" Sam mused to himself. He remembered parts of the conversation with Dean but didn't actually remember making it to the motel.

_Guess I really was out of it._

Adam was a sleep in the other bed with his back to him and he could just make out Dean's legs sticking out of the end of a small couch in the center of the room.

Sam moved out of bed slowly, doing his best to be quite. Waking Dean this early was not a great idea, so taking a shower was out of the question.

Sam rubbed his neck trying to get his stiff muscles working before deciding that talking an early stroll was the best thing to do.

Closing the door gently behind him Sam stepped out into the early morning sunrise.

* * *

Sam had been walking for about twenty minutes before he started to feel out breath.

"Guess I'm getting out of shape" he said quietly to himself before turning around and heading back towards the motel.

The streets were pretty empty, the odd jogger would go past sometimes and even though it was early Sam couldn't help but find it a little eerie.

_Maybe I should have stayed in bed. _

The motel was only couple of blocks ahead now and the stores and diners he'd past on his way out had started to open up.

"Arrhh" Sam yelled holding his head. His vision blurred for a second looking down at the pavement it began to seem like it was shaking.

His head began to ache and burn. It was just a bad headache, but it came on in an instant, that's what had surprised him. He tried his best to shake it off and keep on moving towards the motel.

By the time, Sam made it to the motel room his headache had cleared up. He still felt dizzy but at least his head had stopped pounding.

Sam stepped over to the bathroom doing his best to avoid Dean's sleeping form. Hoping that some painkillers or something would be in the bathroom.

After taking some pills, he reckoned he'd take a shower, though Dean would almost certainly wake up and be pissed.

_Oh well _Sam smiled to himself _sometimes you got to take one for the team. _

* * *

"Got damn it Sam!" Dean called yawning.

_He knows his showers always wake me up._

Dean sat up looking towards the two beds. Adam was still sleeping thankfully. The little flashing lights on the alarm clock also caught his attention.

"Six-thirty Sam! Couldn't you have waited a while?" Dean moaned.

"Sorry Dean wasn't feeling too great besides shouldn't we be getting to Bobby's?" Sam had to shout to be heard over the running water.

"You ok?" Dean asked ignoring the latter part of Sam's statement.

_It's not like Sam to suddenly feel off maybe Michael did some damage after all. _

Before Dean could carry on worrying about that Sam spoke up again.

"Yeah just a bad headache" Sam sounded like he was telling the truth and although Dean would have liked to believe him knew his brother well enough to know when he was lying.

Truth was he didn't tell the truth much. Sam looked like the picture of innocence but he could lie when he needed to, although being able to tell a convincing lie was part of the job.

"Ok if you say so Sammy I'll wake up sleeping beauty"

"Its Sam, Dean you should know that by now," Sam replied.

"Whatever, just get dried up quickly will you? You know how bad tempered teenagers can be when you wake them"

* * *

Adam had been awake for a couple of minutes but he kept his eyes closed. He couldn't really hear what his brothers where talking about his brain hadn't started its self up yet.

_Wonder if it was about me? _Adam thought to himself. Turning on his side, he started to listen more carefully, hoping to make out what his brothers were discussing.

"Hey kid rise and shine!" Dean called grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Adam yelled slowly opening his eyes. He didn't know Dean that well but he wasn't an idiot, and he didn't want to make it look like he'd been listening to him and Sam.

"You ok kid? Have another bad dream?" Dean asked.

"Nah, but a couple of extra hours would have been good" Adam replied for once he was actually comfortable talking with Dean.

Dean laughed "Welcome to the life of a hero, kid"

* * *

Sam was sitting in the Impala waiting patiently for Adam and Dean. After Dean had taken his shower, he insisted on going to diner near by for breakfast, and strangely insisted on taking Adam with him.

Sam would have gone with them, but the painkillers he'd found in the motel room had pretty much wiped out his appetite.

"Come on Dean," Sam said to himself.

Part of him wanted to drive down to diner, but Dean had a certain protective nature with his beloved Impala and Sam only had to drive her in emergencies or if he was given permission.

_If they don't hurry it up though I'm driving down there if Dean likes it or not. _

Sam had just placed his hands on the steering wheel when the headache hit again.

The pain was sharper more intense this time causing Sam to wince as each wave of pain bounced around his skull, and then it happened. The flashes of images so quick but so clear he could make out most of them.

Bobby's salvage yard was first, then someone running he didn't know who he could only hear their muffled screams and the sound of their heart pumping as they ran, the last image though was of blood thick oozing pools of it all over the floor creating a red mirrored image to whatever stood above it and what Sam saw in that makeshift mirror was himself holding Ruby's knife and then another bright flash and it was all over.

Sam breathed heavily for moment trying to regain his composer, the pounding in his skull had whined down now just like it used to whenever he'd had the visions in the past.

_Great just great, what do I tell Dean and Adam? _

* * *

Sam was still trying to think of an answer to that question when Dean opened the car door looking surprisingly cheerful, and jumped into the driver's seat while Adam made his self-comfortable in the back.

"You ok?" Dean asked as he started up the engine.

"Fine," Sam answered in tone that made it obvious he didn't want to carry on the conversation. Dean for once took the hint and just concentrated on driving.

It was at least an hour into their journey that he finally plucked up the courage to do something.

"Stop the car" Sam snapped, doing his best to keep he's emotions in check; he couldn't help but let a little fear seep into his voice though.

_The visions they stopped years ago why would they suddenly come back?_

* * *

"What? Why?" Dean sounded puzzled for a second but then the signs from early came back to him.

_I knew something was wrong. _

"Just do it! I need to tell you something," Sam, sounded serious about this and whatever it was Dean knew he wasn't going to like it if past experiences where anything to go by.

He parked the car on a clearing on a thankfully quite road and got out of the car gesturing for Adam to stay inside. Sam was a couple of feet away from the car already a bad sign,

_He only ever dose that if he's afraid I'm goanna try to hit him._

After a couple of minutes of very awkward silence, Dean had finally had enough.

"Sam tell me what's up now or I'm getting back in the car and leaving you here,"

Sam took a deep breath and for a moment Dean, though this could have been some kind of joke but then Sam finally spoke.

"Okay, but you not goanna like it,"


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was watching from the back of the Impala he had no idea what was going on and honestly wasn't really sure if he wanted to either. The truth of the matter was this type life wasn't his it was most likely something you were born into before everything with the ghouls had happened he had a normal life it was a hard life but it was normal.

_Now I know demons and monsters are real and angels aren't exactly all fluffy wings and harps. _

"But I got a second chance," Adam muttered quietly to himself. He hadn't really thought of it before but the angels had brought him back. Although it was just as bait to get their hands on Dean it had given him a second chance at life, and from what he knew only two other people had also had that...

_My brothers_

* * *

Sam took another deep breath before speaking _It wasn't so hard the last time I told him,_

Sam knew the thoughts running through his head weren't true and that when he had told Dean about his visions it was pretty stressful. But, that was so long ago, before everything with Ruby had happened and he just knew what Dean was goanna say and think which is why it was hard for him to just come out and say it.

"It's my visions, Dean I think there back" Sam tried his best to sound calm but the stress of it playing on his mind was starting to show.

Much to Sam's confusion Dean said nothing he just started pacing back and forth for a couple of minutes.

_I think I would have preferred him punching me_

Finally Dean spoke his voice cold and emotionless, "How long Sam?"

"How long what Dean?" Sam knew exactly what he meant but he just wanted Dean to at least say it. If he was going to accuse him he could at least say it.

"The blood Sam god damn it, how long have you been back on the stuff?" Dean's emotionless facade broke as he spoke letting the full force of his anger be felt.

"Dean the blood never had anything to do with the visions, remember it was all that yellowed eyed son of a bitch's fault," Sam knew he sounded desperate and although what he said, was technically true he didn't expect Dean to believe it.

_Not that I can really blame him for that._

Dean just groaned wiping his brow "Then what they just came back out of nowhere? Sam you goanna have to do better than that,"

"I can't ok? You've just got to trust me on this Dean please," Sam knew that he was practically pleading for Dean to believe him but he didn't care. The knowledge that he'd caused the apocalypse and was Lucifer's vessel was almost too much to bear, the only thing that made him carry on and fight was Dean.

_I can't lose him not now, _

* * *

Dean stared at his younger brother for a moment. He was angry but part of him just wanted to hold Sammy and tell him everything would be ok.

He took a quick breath trying to get his emotions in check.

"Ok don't get all weepy eyed, we'll head to Bobby's place and then look for Cas maybe he knows what's going on,"

Dean knew it was a long shot, truth be told even if they did find Cas he might not be able to help them since he was cut off from Heaven he'd lost most of his Angel mojo.

_But that didn't stop him from beating me to pulp._

Dean though as he felt the thick bruise on his chest a reminder of what happens when you piss of an angel.

"Ok" Sam let out a sigh of relief he'd half-expected Dean to jump in the Impala and just drive off without him. "But let's just keep this between you and me for now there's no need to worry Adam"

"Sure ok if you want, but one thing what did you see exactly?" Dean was surprised he'd only though of asking that. In the past Sam's visions had a nasty track record of showing death or murder and Dean was about to find out that this one was no different.

* * *

Adam turned the page on the leather journal. The handwriting was worn and faded but he could still make it out.

He'd found the journal while trying to find a decent radio station to listen to. He wasn't a massive fan of rock and that's all Dean seemed to have, so he was hoping one of the stations might be playing something, but instead he'd come across this little thing.

"Must have been Dad's," Adam said to himself as he flicked through the pages scanning the dates as he went. Most of the pages were packed full of text broken up by the occasional image. Adam at first thought it was some sort of dairy and it did have a couple of pages which seemed to support that theory. However the more he read the more in turned into some twisted encyclopedia of the supernatural and occult.

Adam was so immersed in reading a page of scribbled hand writing concerning hellhounds that he did even notice his brother till they actually opened the car doors and sat back down inside.

"You two ok?" he asked looking up from the book.

Sam and Dean just nodded in response. Adam was more than a little intrigued now just ten minutes earlier he hadn't wanted to know what was going on but the uneasy glances Sam kept giving Dean as he drove off just peaked he's curiosity.

_Just ask them what's the worse they can do I'm family right don't we share problems? _

Adam was surprised at himself really. Considering the big U-turn he just pulled he still didn't really want this life but really did he have any alternative? He'd been dead for over a year so he couldn't just walk back into college.

_Maybe I'm stuck with them, but at least I have some family left even if they are a little psychotic. _

Adam smiled to himself it felt good to focus on the positives for a change. Letting the good thoughts sooth him he put his head back and shut his eyes. If he was lucky he might catch a couple of hours sleep before they got to Bobby's. He could always ask his brothers what they were talking about later.

* * *

Sam stared out of the window watching the trees fly past in a quick blur. He wanted so badly to say something but he really didn't want Adam to know anything about his visions.

_Not yet anyway. _

The downside to that was that Sam had to wait till Adam had gone to sleep before they could talk about it. When he told Dean what he'd seen he knew from the look on his brother's face that he was worried.

The images kept repeating themselves in his head. Before he'd been too preoccupied with that fact that his visions had come back that he'd hadn't really thought about what he'd seen in them.

_Did I hurt someone?_

Sam thought to himself as he remembered seeing his own reflection in that pool of blood.

He pulled himself away from the window _keep focused, _now was hardly the time to get paranoid.

_Still all that blood..._

"So we drop the kid off at Bobby's and me and you go searching for Cas," Dean's voice had come out of nowhere and it shocked Sam out of his circle of dark thoughts.

He took a quick glance at the backseat before answering Dean seeing that Adam was asleep.

"Is that a good idea? The last time we left him with Bobby hedisappeared," Sam didn't want to provoke or anger Dean by disagreeing with him but, Adam was his brother too, and visions or not he didn't want to risk anything happening to him.

"Do you have a better idea?" Dean shot back.

"Not right now just let me think ok," Sam did his best to sound reasonable but knew it probably wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Sure take your time Sam," There was a certain bitterness to way Dean said his name but Sam ignored it. Dean needed to let of some steam now and it was best not to get in his way while he did.

* * *

Adam was running has fast has his feet would let him the smoke was not far behind. The sound of it brushing through the trees behind him and fear of what it would do if it caught him was enough to keep him running.

Hitting his face on some lose branches as he ran past sent small shockwaves of pain to his head. He was sure he could feel blood dripping down his cheek but he kept running trying to block out the pain.

He'd just ran through a seemingly never ending group of trees when he saw the small cabin a thin light was burning inside reflecting off the small cabin windows.

"Thank god!" Adam shouted out as he ran down towards it, the smoke was closer now its shadow looming over him.

He snatched at the door handle and pushed.

_Fuck locked. _

Adam started banging at the door screaming to be let in and just as the smoke was about to surround him a hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him inside.

Adam tripped as he fell into the cabin, landing on the hard wooden floor. He looked up struggling to keep his breathing steady, it was man wearing a long trench coat he knew he'd seen him before at Bobby's house when the angels had resurrected him.

_Dean's friend Cas something._ Adam was annoyed that he could remember that guy's name but then he remembered he was an angel, which meant....

"I'm dreaming aren't I." Adam said it was more of statement than a question.

"Yes, however you and your brothers are in great danger and I need your help," Cas's tone was steady and cold his deep voice making it sound like he was speaking with an echo.

"What do you mean danger? What's going on?"

"I don't have enough time to explain they'll find me soon. I'll be in touch just make sure they don't go to Bobby's, it's not safe,"

Adam was about to argue some more when the angel placed his hand on his head and Adam found himself looking up at the top of the Impala very much awake.

* * *

So yeah this chapter was pretty mutch just filler stuff sorry about that next chapter will have more Cas and will explain why Sam's vision (if they are visions XD) have come back also the villian will be revealed, thanks for reading and all the story alerts i've had I was really surprised, thankyou


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok i've re written this so many times because i really didn't like the way I'd written Castiel but after several tries this is the best i could do, i won't make a habit of this but if you could let me know in a review or message ect, how you think i did writting for Cas I'd been very greatful, once again thanks for all the reviews and alerts, hope your enjoying it so far.**

* * *

Castiel had just left the youngest Winchester's dream, opening his eyes slowly he took in his new surroundings.

Without the powers of heaven with him, things like entering peoples dream's required a lot of concentration and focus. He was relieved to find that he hadn't done himself much damage after using the blood sigil to banish Zachariah's guards.

He seemed to be in what he guessed was a construction site. The floor was nothing but thick dirt and discarded bags of sand and cement littered the room he was in.

Castiel staggered to his feet and walked outside passing the clear plastic tarp that was blocking the exit. The night sky was cold, sending a chill down his spine another thing he hadn't really gotten used to while being trapped in Jimmy's body.

The other angels seemed to have been banished somewhere else thankfully because right now he was in no shape to fight them.

Castiel had felt pain before but this time it was different much sharper more intense. In the past, it had always healed quickly no matter what the injury was but this time...

"It's not," Castiel said to himself quietly.

He knew he had to find away to contact Sam and Dean. Something was very wrong he'd hoped to get into either one of their dreams to tell them he was ok and that he'd meet up with them but he couldn't. At first it seemed like it was just from lack of power but he felt it something was blocking him something powerful.

* * *

However, he had been able to get into their other brother the one Michael had resurrected and tell him to stay away from Bobby's house. Even though he was weak he could still sense that the angels where watching for them there. This was more because that one of the angels in question was Raphael the Archangel. Which was really a statement to the power of Archangels when even a weakened fallen angel could sense them?

It wasn't Raphael that was stopping him from entering Dean or Sam's dreams though, Castiel was sure of that.

If Raphael knew of his presence, he would most likely kill him in a heartbeat especially after what he and Dean had done to him.

"So if it's not Raphael who is it?" Castiel often found it better to say aloud what he was thinking. While most humans kept their inner thoughts to themselves, he preferred to speak aloud. Dean had talked to him once about thinking in his head and how talking to much can some time lead you into trouble, but Castiel really didn't see the logic in that much to Dean's annoyance.

After staggering through the yard in front of the seemingly abandoned construction site, he finally reached the gate to get out of this place, when he heard a voice from behind him,

"Well it's good to finally see you,"

Spinning around quickly he scanned the distance for whoever was talking.

For a moment he saw nothing, the lights in the yard outside the construction site seemed liked they'd long been out of use but he knew something was there.

"Although brother you look quite different from the last time I saw you," The voice was surprisingly light the man seemed to be happy almost and then Castiel knew he'd heard it before.

"Impossible your dead" Castiel tried to hide the surprise in his voice, even before he stepped out of the darkness into full view, he knew who it was. He'd served with him long enough to recognize him, Uriel.

"So I've heard," Uriel, laughed in response.

Castiel looked at Uriel for a moment he appeared the same but something about his aura was off slightly.

"You're not from this time are you," Castiel answered angrily. He'd been blinded to Uriel's true motives in the past but now he knew all about his brother.

"No Castiel I'm not but are boss came to pay me a visit and told me that I'm dead so I'm here to change all that," Uriel grinned has he spoke, his voice was dripping with arrogance, he'd already decided he was going to win and nothing could stop him.

"Listen Uriel you don't belong here you should leave before the Archangels..."

"Before they what? There to busy trying to fight a war they don't even know I'm here. Now I don't want to hurt you brother but you're the only one the Winchesters trust so I'm asking you for your help," Uriel sounded calm he was very much in control but they had this conversation before and it hadn't ended well.

"Help in killing them you know I won't do that!" Castiel felt real anger in his voice. A year ago that would never had happened, but now it happened on a regular basis. Unfortunately most of the emotions he'd felt since falling from heaven had been negative ones.

"Then I'm afraid brother I can't let you leave," Uriel laughed again as black smoke erupted from around the ground beneath him and rushed towards Castiel. The attack took him by surprise; the black smoke easily knocked him over and dragged him back into the depths of the construction site.

* * *

"Stop!" Adam shouted, Dean quickly slammed on the brake and then in what had to be less than two seconds both his brothers had turned to face him.

"What?" Dead demanded "We didn't hit something did we?"

"Erm no it's ..." Adam stuttering uncontrollably _I really should have rehearsed this first. _

"Spit it out kid!" Dean shouted, Sam hadn't said anything he just looked confused and puzzled by his little brothers outburst.

"Erm it's your angel pal he came to me, you know while I was a sleep, god I can't believe I'm saying this," Adam laughed a little even after all the stuff that had happened to him he still found it hard to believe what he was saying at times.

"Cas?" Sam finally spoke up "What did he say?"

"Not a lot really but he said Bobby's was dangerous and that he'd be in touch" Adam smiled weakly hoping that his brothers would know what to do next. Bobby's was their safe house and now it was apparently dangerous.

"Well if Bobby's in trouble we can't just leave him there," Sam finally said breaking the silence.

"No Sam Cas is right we can't risk it," Dean spoke above Sam like he was giving an order to a soldier.

"But Dean we can't do nothing!" Sam had put on his puppy dogface and was speaking softly. Adam was sure Sam didn't do it deliberately it was just like some automatic thing his body did when he wanted Dean to listen to him.

"Sure thing Sammy your right, but going up there all guns blazing isn't goanna help Bobby,"

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" Sam asked sounding annoyed witched made Adam feel a little uneasy, so did the grin Dean had on his face when he answered.

"Sammy I always have a plan."

_Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was staring through some binoculars while kneeling at the side of one of the many scrapped and burnt out cars that littered the salvage yard, Dean on the other hand was trying for what had to be the tenth time to call Bobby on his cell.

"Crap" Dean protested finally putting the cell phone back in his jacket pocket, Adam watched as he marched over to join Sam crouching beneath the car.

Since everyone seemed to look on him has the little kid brother he was told to stay in the Impala and not make any noise.

_They could at least let me help_ he knew there probably wasn't a lot he could do but anything as better than nothing.

To be fair Sam had been a lot more open minded about it while Dean's typical answer was to say, "_Just stay in the car and wait" _and unfortunately, Dean was the one in charge_._

He knew Dean was just fulfilling the big brother role and trying to keep him safe but for the last two hours, he'd been sitting in the back of the Impala doing nothing just letting his rage and annoyance build up.

Finally, Dean trudged back to the car and gestured for Adam to open the window.

* * *

"Problem?" Adam said after finally getting the window down he knew if he said anything more than necessary, he'd probably just end up arguing with Dean.

"Not sure kid I think are best bet is just going right up to the front door, just wait here for us when we get back" Dean sighed.  
Adam knew this was perhaps the worst time to pick a fight but he couldn't help it he felt useless, annoyed and angry and he just wanted Dean to know that and treat him like an adult.

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you telling me about this you won't even let me get out of the car" Adam knew he'd gotten Dean angry when the rather neutral look he usually wore turned to scowl.

"You want to get out be my guest but if some angel comes for you this time don't expect me to go running to your rescue again," Dean didn't bother trying to hide his annoyance at Adams seemingly unprovoked mood swing.

"You know that was a mistake! It's not like you've never made any before," Adam shot back trying to match Dean's tone.

"Believe me kid I've made plenty of mistakes but I know when to stop and listen to other people," Dean wasn't sure he believed what he'd just said but if it got Adam to drop it and stay in the Impala then it was worth it.

"Really so what were you thinking when you broke the first seal then?" Adam regretted saying that as soon as the words left his lips, and the look Dean had on his face didn't help.

_Oh great this isn't goanna go down well _

"Well let's talk about that shall we?" Dean sounded pissed it wasn't the rage Adam had expected but somehow this seemed worse.

Dean practically tore of the door when he opened it and Adam was a little surprised to see him treat his _baby _so badly.

_If I don't go, he'll just drag me out,_  
With that in mind Adam slowly pulled himself from the car and stood opposite Dean. They were barely two feet apart and Adam had to fight to urge to stare at his feet, somehow he found the strength to look Dean in the eye although it wasn't easy_._

"So where'd did you hear that then?" Dean asked still sounding pissed.

"Does it matter? I just know ok," Adam knew he was stuttering and now he did look down at the floor. Dean's intense stare was becoming too much.  
"What's the matter Adam, you lose your voice all of a sudden?" Dean asked.

Before Adam could even come up with a response to that Sam thankfully came up to them. Seemingly obliviously to tense atmosphere he started talking, Adam didn't pay much attention to what he was actually saying, and he was just relieved that at least for now he wouldn't have to deal with Dean.

* * *

"So you check the front we check the back ok" Sam asked it took Dean a couple of moments to register what Sam had just said before he nodded in response and moved off towards the front of Bobby's home.

Sam knew that something had gone on between Dean and Adam. He'd argued with Dean enough times in the past to recognize the signs not to mention he'd overheard some of it.

_But for now Bobby's the main concern, _although the ever present peace maker in Sam wanted to sort out the problem right now he knew that Bobby's safety was the top concern Cas had said that Bobby's was dangerous and although that didn't strictly mean Bobby himself was in any danger it defiantly wasn't a good sign.

_Neither was the fact we couldn't contact him either _

Holding the handle of Ruby's knife tightly Sam crouched round the far corner of Bobby's house, the back door was only a couple of feet a head and by any luck Dean would already be in the house.

Adam was right behind him trying to move as quietly as possible, Sam had thought about giving him a gun to use but decided against it, Adam wasn't trained in fire arms and although firing a gun looks simple enough the last thing Sam wanted if something was in Bobby's home was for Adam to panic and start firing since he would more likely get himself injured or worse.

"Ok on three" Sam whispered quietly, Adam just nodded quickly.

"One, two, and three...." Sam kicked the door open the old wood easily snapping beneath his boot as the door swung open. Holding the knife tightly Sam moved into the dusty corridor it was pretty clear apart from the piles of books randomly dotted around.

Bobby!" Sam shouted before steeping through the corridor checking the rooms as he went.

The kitchen, study and the other rooms where all clear just as they got to the front hallway Sam heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Snapping he's head upwards, he saw Dean running down to join them.

"Nothing," Dean said simply.

"Downstairs is clear doesn't look like there's been any demonic activity either. No sulfur it's clean" Sam remarked.

"What about the basement?" Adam asked his two brothers.

"The panic room," Dean said has he moved in front of his brothers and headed towards the stairs that lead to the basement.

* * *

Before Dean could even take his first step down the stairs, a blinding flash of light knocked him back out into the hallway.

"What the hell?" Dean gasped as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Sam was quickly at his brother's side holding Ruby's knife with one hand and helping Dean up with the other.

It's an archangel!" Sam said trying his; best not to stare at the glowing beams of light that where raining down into the basement.

"You mean Michael?" Adam asked instinctively stepping back from the beams of light.

"Doesn't matter which one it is. As long as we get the hell out of here," Dean ordered.

"What about Bobby he could still be down there?" Sam yelled trying to be heard over the sounds erupting from the basement.

"Sammy just move it will you?" Dean shouted ignoring what Sam had said. He knew that it was likely that Bobby was probably down there but there was nothing they could do, not now at least.

* * *

Taking one quick look back, Sam turned and ran. The front door was already open Adam was nearest to parked Impala, Dean was still limping slightly but seemed to be running on adrenalin as if the injury had barely slowed him down.

Adam quickly opened the car doors and then ran back to help Dean into the car. Although he'd expected Dean to protest about needing help thankfully, he didn't. Adam had managed to help Dean get into the front passenger seat before Sam made it to the car.

Leaping into the driver's seat Sam immediately started the car and drove off taking the corner quickly he pulled out onto the main road.

"Is he ok?" Adam asked slightly out of breath gesturing towards Dean.

"He's fine thanks for asking" Dean answered with a slight smirk as he looked up at Adam.

"That's good," Adam mumbled before sitting back down.

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, the knock back hadn't hurt that much at first but, the pain was really throbbing now.

"We'll get him back Sammy doesn't worry. But first things first we need to find Cas if an Archangels tied up in this then were going to need his help," Dean instructed

"Ok, so how do we find him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam ok, but we're not going to leave Bobby behind," Dean replied.

Sensing the anger and concern in Dean's voice Sam knew that for now it was best not to ask any more questions. They'd just have to keep going and keep fighting until they found a way.

* * *

**Sorry this is kind of late had a busy week, I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter to make up for the lateness of this one. Reviews and feedback is always appreciated and thanks for reading. **

**Special thanks to Demonic Hope for Beta reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel opened he's eyes slowly, even before his eyes had fully opened he could feel the heat from the flames that where surrounding him. He sat up rubbing his head. Looking around he saw the demons were now in the leftover meat suits of the construction workers.

_Three there's only three,_

Castiel stood up wondering how he'd lost so much of his power after falling from heaven; he knew it would happen eventually but he didn't think it would be so soon. The three demons all stood with the back to him clearly they didn't see him as a threat, there were clearly working with Uriel.

_Demons and Angels working together funny, _Castiel smiled at the thought despite the seriousness of the situation. It just seemed so strange to even consider that Demons and Angels would work together.

"So brother you're finally up and about" Castiel tried to hide his surprise he hadn't even noticed Uriel's presence until the angel had spoken. "What are you planning Uriel?" Castiel asked surprising himself by how angry he sounded. Uriel didn't answer just smirked clearly enjoying how weak and _human _he'd become in such a short amount of time.

"Why do you wish to know brother? Don't worry as long has your with me you shall not be harmed," Uriel answered.

"I thought you would have known by now Uriel that's not going to happen" Castiel said defiantly.

"You'd be surprised brother. You don't really think that the Winchesters will come to help you do you? They don't even know where you are," Uriel smirked.

Castiel didn't answer just glared at Uriel. Finally, Uriel walked off leaving the three demons to watch him in the ring of fire. Castiel closed his eyes again trying to reach out to the Winchesters hoping he could somehow contact them. Even as weak as he was now he still might be able to talk to them.

* * *

Uriel walked off letting the fake smile he wore change into the grim look of despair. He was hoping maybe even praying that Castiel would have given in by now and to make matters worse Raphael hadn't been able to terminate the Winchesters.

_The plan was fool proof it should have worked_

The plan was originally concocted by the demons. Although Uriel had to admit that for as foul as demons where in his eyes some of them we very smart and creative. Sam Winchester had been touched by Azazel and even had some demon blood in his veins. He was able to use that to send them right to Raphael. He'd practically placed them in the Archangels hands but still they managed to escape.

"I underestimated them," Uriel said to himself.

He didn't doubt that they would come for Castiel. He knew that the friendship they'd formed with Castiel would no doubt make them come and try to rescue him.

"Human emotion so predictable and such a weakness." Uriel mused to himself.

_Maybe I'll even show them to way and then I'll be ready for them_.

Uriel felt a small chuckle fall from his lips it as the first time he'd truly felt happy in a long time. True there had been some setbacks but it was all falling into place now. With that in mind, Uriel reached out into the second youngest Winchester's mind. He'd lead them all the way to their deaths. ********

* * *

The Winchester brothers had stopped at the nearest motel they could find. Dean had insisted that they keep driving and keep looking but eventually Sam had convinced him that he needed to rest.

Dean was sitting up on one of the motel's beds, nursing his leg injury from earlier. Sam had checked it out when they finally had stopped at the motel and it wasn't broken. The injury was just a flesh wound, but a nasty one and Dean would probably be limping for quite a while.

Sam turned away from watching his brother and turned his attention back to the book he was reading. It was stocked full of lore on Angels but Sam guessed most of it was useless, not that many hunters had even known about Angels and most probably didn't even believe in them.

_Dean certainly didn't until we met Cas _

Sam carried on reading hoping that maybe some nugget of information was hidden among the nonsense that had been scribbled down.

Finally, the motel door opened and Sam had an excuse to put the book down. He'd been reading for the last twenty minutes and the words were starting to blur together.

"Hey, your back," Sam said casually as he stood up to take the paper back from Adam. The kid couldn't really help research a way to track down Castiel so Dean had sent him out to get them something to eat. Sam placed the bag on the table carefully taking the warm wrapped food out. From the smell and shape he guess they where burgers, very cheap take out dinner burgers but what the hell food was food.

"Nice job kid, maybe there's a job for you after all," Dean smiled as Sam handed him the burger.

"Thanks, so no luck finding your friend?" Adam asked. Sam noticed he still seemed tense from before and was defiantly trying to avoid talking with Dean. Dean if he did notice, and Sam was pretty sure he did, chose to ignore it. The oldest Winchester brother just grunted and started to eat the burger.

"Not yet. Why don't you just take a break for a while and I'll get back to looking through these books," Sam replied doing his best to but on the caring big brother voice Dean had often used in the past.

"Sure," Adam nodded and sat down by the small TV and started flicking through channels.

Sam had been so preoccupied with the research that he hadn't even noticed it had gone dark outside or that his two brothers had fallen asleep. The snores from his brothers even made him jump when they'd first erupted into the quite room. Sam mentally kicked himself for that.

Sam glanced at his watch even in the dim lamp light he could still make it out 2:00 AM.

"How'd it get so late" Sam groaned as he rubbed his eyes noticing for the first time how heavy they'd gotten.

Adam was passed out on the chair and Dean on one of the beds. Sam though about waking his younger brother but though he'd be selfish for once and take a bed. After all the hours of tireless research he'd done, he thought he deserved some small comfort.

* * *

Sam was just about to step into the bed when the sharp pain struck his head again.

"Ah, not again" Sam managed to say over the glaring pain has he fell to his knees at the side of the bed.

_They were coming so fast, bits and pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that where shown in the wrong places. He saw glimpses of Castiel in them though and fire lots of fire and black smoke as well. Just as the pain began to subside one final image came this one stayed longer it was a sign it was so clear unlike the other images. _

_"Coming soon Royal Florida Hotel construction complete 2011" _

The pain finally went and Sam found his feet again. He sat on the bed thankful that Adam was a heavy sleeper just like Dean. Sam was relieved he hadn't woken them up. He glanced at both his brothers for a moment, part of him want to wake them and tell them what had happened, but he wanted to be sure this time.

"The Royal Florida Hotel" Sam said to himself repeating the words from the vision. He walked over slowly to the laptop that was open on the small coffee table and typed it on the search engine. When he found what he was looking for and was certain it meant something he'd tell Dean. Then hopefully they'd finally be able to do something to help Bobby and Castiel and finally but an end to all this.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long Demonic Hope actully gave me the chapter a while a go but I burnt all my hands and had to stay in hospital for a coupel of days and forgot about it so I'm sorry for the delay. **

**Again big thankyou to Demonic Hope, with out her help I wouldn't have made it this far. **

**A big thankyou to all the people who've rated, faved or alerted has well. **


End file.
